As wireless communication becomes more and more popular at offices, homes, schools, etc., protection of data traffic is critical to ensure the security and provide optimal performance of wireless environments. Without such protection, wireless communication platforms may be susceptible to security threats such as denial of service (DoS) attacks. For example, malicious components such as worms may modify buffers and/or insert illegal packets into transmit queues, which may be transmitted over the air by a network interface device to propagate across networks. Thus, authentication of data traffic may provide data integrity for wireless environments.